Love is an Open Door
by Quiffin
Summary: What if things had turned out differently?- Hans has a change of heart at the last second and kisses Anna, his selflessness counting as an act of true love. Now Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Hans have to figure out what to do next. Without Anna's sacrifice will Elsa figure out how to thaw the winter? How will Kristoff deal with his feelings for Anna now that she has Hans?
1. Chapter 1

"Only an act of true love can save me." Anna said, looking up at Hans hopefully. _An act of true love? What did she mean by that? _He thought before his eyes widened with understanding.

"A true love's kiss." He replied. He looked over her face. She wanted him to kiss her? She really thought that he was her true love? She smiled at him, and his heart skipped a beat. He slowly reached out and rested his hand on her cheek. Could he do this? _Should_ he do this? If he let this curse take her over, he would be one step closer to the throne. He could get up, walk out that door and lock it behind him. He could say that they exchanged vows before she died, leaving him in line for the throne. Then he could charge Elsa with treason and the whole thing would be over. He _could._

His hand moved under her chin and brought her face closer to his own, and her eyes fluttered shut. Scenes of the night of the Coronation Ball flashed through his memory. Shoving chocolate and krumkake in their faces, laughing and telling each other stories, running and playing around the castle grounds, feeling _free_ with her. He would be lying if he said he didn't like her. In the short night they had spent together, he really had felt like he had found a place with her. She brought out the best in him. She understood how it felt to be left alone.

_But what about the throne?_ A sinister voice echoed in his mind. _Even if you _did_ kiss her, it wouldn't work anyways. She's not your true love. You don't _deserve_ a true love._

He hesitated, his eyes inspecting her open features as she waited. It was true, he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to find love at all, let alone with her. But maybe she could help him fix that.

Ignoring the angry voice in his mind telling him he was stupid and cowardly for giving up his one chance for the throne, He leaned the rest of the way down, his lips softly meeting hers.

At first nothing had happened, and he feared the worst, but then there was a blast of light around them, and Anna gasped, the white in her hair slowly melting away and returning to its regular strawberry blonde as her heart thawed. And maybe, he thought, his own heart was thawing too.

Anna flung her arms around him, taking him by surprise. He sat there stunned for a second, then wrapped his own arms around her waist, tightening the embrace. She was shaking a little, and he didn't blame her. She had just been through an incredible ordeal, and the room was freezing cold from the winter air seeping through the walls. The fire didn't do very much to keep it at bay.

"Oh _Hans._" Anna whispered. He hugged her tighter.

"It's alright Anna. You're okay now." He reassured, trying his best to comfort her. She pulled back from the hug.

"No- it's not that. It's _Elsa_. She wouldn't listen to me, she said she didn't know how to end the winter."

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Hans said, rubbing her back. "There's got to be a solution in this mess somewhere."

She gave him a watery smile. "Hans, I-"

She was interrupted by a loud crash coming from somewhere in the castle, the sound of angry guards quickly following.

"What was _that?_" Anna said, getting up from the couch. Hans paled.

"Elsa_."_ Hans muttered, dread settling deep in his core.

"_Elsa?_ She's _here?"_ Anna gasped, her hand covering her mouth. He grabbed her hand and quickly led her out the door. "Me and a group of other men went looking for you and Elsa attacked a couple of our men-"

"Elsa _attacked_ them?" Anna asked skeptically. Hans pulled her down the hallway, towards where the prisoners were kept.

"I wasn't there to see most of it, but I'm almost positive she was provoked. We took her back to Arendelle with us and I had to put her in a cell-"

Anna stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him accusingly. "You put my sister in a _cell?"_

"Anna, you have to believe me, it's the only thing I could have done! Many saw her as a threat to the kingdom and it was the safest place to keep her." He said, pleading for her to understand.

Anna opened her mouth to retort that there had to be _something_ he could have done other than put her sister in a _cell_ of all places, but their conversation was cut short when they heard the loud cracking of wood splintering. Anna looked up. Ice was breaking through the walls and the ceiling around them, and it was closing in fast.

"We don't have time to talk about this right now, Anna. I'll explain it later. Right now we have to get _out of here._"

In one swift move, Hans swept her off her feet and held her tightly in his arms. Her hands came up around his neck automatically as he started running again, dodging ice as he went. One of the spikes tore through his jacket, narrowly missing him. He ducked as another spike grew down from the ceiling.

They weren't going to make it to the door. His eyes darted around as he looked for an escape and found one in the form of a window in the next room. He kicked it open with his foot and helped Anna out, holding her hand to make sure she didn't slip.

"Slide down. I'll meet you at the bottom!" He urged her, and she nodded, giving his hand a squeeze before disappearing down the side of the roof.

With one more look at the destroyed room behind him, he jumped out the window, sliding his way to safety.

He met her at the bottom where she was brushing the snow off her skirt and shivering a little. She had lost her cloak somewhere in their escape. Hans took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders with a worried smile.

"Well, that was fun." He laughed half-heartedly. She smiled at him before looking over the Fjord, searching for any sign of her sister, but the storm getting worse by the second. She couldn't even see any of the many ships that were frozen into the ice.

"I don't see her anywhere!" She said. "I have to go after her!"

"Anna, it's not safe!" Hans protested. There was no way he was losing her now.

"Hans, she's my sister. I can't just let her go like this- I can't have her shut me out again! If we're going to figure out how to bring summer back, we have to work together!"

Hans wanted to argue, but he knew she was right. "Fine, but I'm coming with you!"

Anna nodded. She began to make her way into the storm, going as fast as she could through the thick snow, with Hans right beside her.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled out, but her voice was swallowed up by with wind. She put her arm up to shield her eyes. Where was she? Was she already back at her ice palace? _Are we too late?_ She thought, worry taking root in her mind more than ever. "_Elsa!_ Where are you? You don't need to be frightened! Let us help you!"

The wind was getting stronger the closer she got to the middle of the Fjord. _That has to be where Elsa is. I just know it._ Her running had turned into a struggle to just walk, and her foot slipped beneath her on the ice.

"Whoa!"

A strong arm wrapped around her shoulders keeping her upright. She looked over to Hans who was giving her a reassuring smile. She hugged his jacket tighter around herself and smiled back. She could do this.

"Elsa!" She yelled out again, louder than before.

"Anna?" Another voice yelled back.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, and she squinted to make him out in the large mass of white until he was right in front of them.

"Anna!" He breathed, smiling at her. Then he noticed the handsome man with his arm around her shoulders.

"I-uh, I'm assuming you're Hans." He said, trying not to let the disappointment seep into his voice. He had no right to be jealous. Anna looked like she had been rid of the curse and that should be enough for him.

Hans stood a little taller, looking the blond man up and down, not sure of what to make of him. He had never seen him before. Perhaps he was someone Anna met on her way to talk to her sister?

"Kristoff, what are you doing here? I thought- I thought you left?" Anna said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I did. But then this storm started and I wanted to make sure you were okay-"

"Well she's fine, now." Hans said, narrowing his eyes. He did know why he didn't like this man, but something about the way he was looking at Anna didn't sit right with him.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Kristoff. But Hans is right, I'm fine." Anna said giving him a smile in hopes of soothing his fears.

"What are you two doing out here, anyways?" Kristoff asked, looking between them.

"We're trying to find Elsa. Have you seen her anywhere?" Anna asked.

"I haven't, sorry. The storm is too thick to see anything that isn't three feet ahead of you."

Anna nodded and sighed. "Well, let's keep looking. We have to find her."

Anna went back to yelling Elsa's name as loud as she could, this time with Hans and Kristoff joining in as they slowly made their way to the center of the storm. They were almost there now, and the snow was so thick and the wind so strong, it was almost like walking into a wall.

"_Elsa where _are_ you!" _Anna yelled desperately. Elsa must really be scared to be making a storm this strong. She remembered when she was trying to reason with Elsa in her ice palace, the more freaked out Elsa became, the more chaos her powers would cause. If Anna could just figure out how to reverse that, it might bring the summer back. And, more importantly, it would bring her sister back. Everything could be like it used to be. She just had to find Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna called out once more. Then she noticed a faint outline of blue breaking through the storm. "Elsa!"

She was crumpled on the ice, her head in her hands. She slowly lifted her head to look at her sister as she came closer, and her eyes widened.

"Anna? I- I thought… Hans told me you never made it back and I assumed-" Elsa was cut off when Anna took her into a big bear hug.

"Elsa I thought I'd never find you!" She cried. Elsa hesitantly hugged her back.

"Anna, you have to go... this storm-"

"I know what you're going to say Elsa, and I'm gonna stop you right there. I'm not going anywhere without you. Besides, it's already calming down a bit."

Elsa looked around them and realized Anna was right. When Elsa realized that Anna wasn't dead, it must have helped the storm quiet.

"Elsa, do you have any idea of how to make this storm stop?" Hans asked, crossing his arms over his chest to keep warm.

"I told you already, I don't!" Elsa said, starting to feel the anxiety of having the whole kingdom depend on her controlling her powers. She hadn't been able to figure out how to control them for 13 years, ever since she accidentally hit Anna, what made them think she could figure it out now?

"It'll be okay, Elsa. We can work this out. Together. Before we try to stop the whole curse, why don't we try just stopping this snow storm? Try calming down."

Elsa took a deep breath. _Don't feel it. Don't feel it. Don't let it take you over. Don't feel!_ It wasn't working; she was just getting more panicked. "Anna this isn't working! I can't stop feeling!"

"Then don't stop feeling- Just feel something other than fear!"

_Feel something other than fear?_ Elsa thought. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. What was the opposite of fear? _Happiness_. She remembered the time before she had hit Anna with her power- when they used to play for hours in the snow. She rememebered sneaking out and playing around the castle without their parents knowing, Anna deciding that they should make a club for just the two of them- The Secret Sister Club, she remembered snowball fights and slurping soup and bedtime stories.

A slow smile crept up on Elsa's lips. Happiness. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around herself. The storm was gone. There was still ice and snow everywhere, but the storm had ended.

Elsa felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I knew you could do it." Anna said, smiling at her. Elsa smiled back. It was a start.

"Now, why don't we go back to the castle? I don't know about you guys, but I'm _starving!" _Anna laughed, and she linked her arm with her sister's. Elsa smiled warmly and nodded. Hans breathed a sigh of relief and took Anna's free hand, giving it a little squeeze, and Kristoff hesitantly joined the group as they made their way back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to level with you guys, I do ship Hans and Anna pretty strongly. But for this story I'm planning to keep thing pretty neutral with both Hanna and Kristanna up until the end, in which she's going to choose one of them (Not saying who for the sake of suspense ;D ). So those of you who enjoy Kristanna, you should like this as much those who ship Hans and Anna. I'm going to have a lot with the three of them and how Anna figures out her feelings and all that. And for those of you who asked, yes I do have most of this story planned out already.**

**The scene in this chapter with Hans and Anna was actually a scene on the story board for Frozen, but they had to cut it out. You can find it on my tumblr blog, Seriously-guys-captain-swan, with this:**

**/**post/76571869766/frozendailydose-pbcbstudios-this-is-from-an 

**Just get rid of the spaces and ()**

* * *

After have a brief (and, to be honest, a little awkward) meal, Kristoff had gotten up to leave, saying he had business to take care of in the mountains. Naturally, Anna had insisted that he stay, at least for a little while longer. After all, she argued, ice wasn't really in high demand right now. Not that she had to persuade him; surely she knew he would do anything for her.

Now the two were walking down the hallway, and Anna was laughing at some lame joke he told.

"You're lucky we've got some extra rooms down here near Elsa and I's rooms." Anna said before motioning to the door in front of them. "This one should work just fine."

Kristoff pushed the door open to reveal a simple blue themed room containing a bed, a dresser, and a small bookcase.

"I know it's not much, it used to be our governess's room before you know, we had to let go of half our staff." She scuffed her foot on the floor. Kristoff smiled at her.

"It's perfect."

Anna grinned back at him and clapped her hands excitedly. "Great! If you want me to get anything else for your room just let me know. I'm sure Elsa wouldn't mind. It's so great having company, you know. It's been _forever_ since anyone's stayed here."

"Well, I'm glad to stay. It should be fun."

"Do you think we could fit Sven in here?" Anna said. She pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side, trying to decide if an adult reindeer could possibly fit through the doorway. "Hmm, probably not. Well, Sven can stay in the stables, if you want. It's always stocked with hay and fresh water. Absalon, he's my horse, could keep him company! Or maybe he and Sitron will get along! I'm pretty sure Hans put him in the stable. Oh, and I could probably sneak some carrots out from the kitchen, too!"

Kristoff laughed. "I'm sure he'd like that. Far be it from him to turn down a carrot or two."

Anna giggled. She was going to say something else, but stopped when she heard a tap on the window.

"Olaf?" Anna asked. She hadn't seen the snowman since they split up on their way back to the castle. She opened the window pane for him, and he jumped inside.

"Hello Anna! Looks like the act of true love worked." He said. He picked up one of her braids. "I definitely prefer the red on you."

Anna giggled. "Thanks Olaf."

"So, watcha doin'?" He asked, sitting on the windowsill and swinging his legs back and forth.

"I was just showing Kristoff his new room."

"He's moving in?" Olaf asked excitedly.

"_Visiting._" Kristoff corrected.

"He still has to do keep up his ice business, you know." Anna reminded Olaf.

"Why can't he have his ice business in the kingdom?" Olaf questioned. Anna looked up at Kristoff. Olaf had a point. And things would be a lot more fun if he could stay. She could just picture it now: Kristoff, the Official Ice Harvester.

"You _should_ stay, Kristoff! Think of how great that would be!" Anna exclaimed.

"It would be like a sleepover that lasts forever!" Olaf proclaimed excitedly.

"Pleeease?" Anna asked, looking up at him innocently. Kristoff looked between them and scratched the back of his head.

"I-well, I'll think about it."

Anna squeeled and attacked him with a hug, jumping up and down with excitement. Kristoff coughed a little, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, I- Uh…" Anna let go of him and laughed a little, tucking a hair behind her ear self-consciously. "Sorry."

"No- it's fine." Kristoff said, managing a smile. _Don't let your feelings show._ He berated himself. _She's engaged to her true love. If she knew it would only complicate things further._ "Well, I should go get Sven settled in…"

"Okay." Anna nodded. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later." He gave her one more smile before exiting the room.

"Gee, he's got it bad." Olaf muttered to himself.

"What was that Olaf?" Anna asked.

"Oh, nothing! I'm going to go explore the village some more I think. I saw a couple snowmen in front of some people's houses, and I want to introduce myself."

"Uh, Olaf, you know they can't-" Anna started, but he was already gone. Anna shrugged to herself. He'll figure it out.

Anna exited the room, and closed the door around her. Now what? She supposed she could go talk to Elsa-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of strong hands grab her waste waist and lifted her up, turning her around.

"Hans!" She giggled, surprised.

"Hello Anna." He smiled at her. "I was thinking you might want to walk around the grounds with me a little?"

"I'd love too!" Anna said, slipping her hand into his.

* * *

"You really put a pie on your brother's throne?" Anna laughed. She and Hans were walking hand in hand down the docks, exchanging stories from when they were kids.

"Haha, yeah. I was only 8 at the time, and I didn't know any better. I was just mad that he wasn't paying attention to me, I guess. He locked me in my room for almost two weeks after that."

"He _locked_ you in your room? For _two weeks? _That's awful!"

Hans shrugged. "It's what brother's do."

Anna's eyebrows knitted together. She'd never had a brother before, but that sounded pretty bad. Did all brothers _really_ abuse their siblings? Or was it just Hans's brothers? She had a sneaking suspicious it was the latter. It must have been hard growing up like that.

"Hey, do you want to see my ship?" Hans asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure!" Anna said, leaning into him. "Lead the way!"

"It's this one, over here." He said motioning to a large ship near the end of the dock.

"It's beautiful!"

"They treat you pretty nicely when you're an Officer in the Royal Navy."

"You're an Officer?" Anna asked.

"Yup. I figured I wanted to do something interesting with my life other than being the forgotten prince, so why not join the Navy? See the world. Of course, when we get married I'll go back to being a prince full time, seeing as I won't be a part of the Southern Isles anymore."

Anna felt butterflies in the stumch when he talked about them being married. She had almost forgotten. Almost. It was too good to be true, really. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that they were engaged. Whenever she thought about it she went weak in the knees from anticipation. She'd be Mrs... Mrs… What _was_ Hans's last name?

"Hans?" She asked, as they started boarding the ship.

"Yes?"

"What is your last name?"

Hans chuckled. "Kronsen. It means 'son of the crown.'"

Anna smiled. "I like it."

"Come on, let's go to the captain's quarters. I wanna show you something."

He led her through the door into to small room. It was filled with books, maps compasses, important documents, and half-melted candles. It was pretty cramped, but at the same time homey. It looked lived in.

Hans walked over to a small dresser on the other side of the room and picked up the sword that sat there on a display frame. "This was the first sword I ever received. It was a birthday present when I turned 14. One of the few birthdays of mine that were remembered."

"Wow," Anna said, touching the blade lightly. It looked like it had just been forged that day. He must really take care of it well.

"Here," Hans gently placed the sword in her hands.

"It's pretty light!" She noticed, turning it over in her hands.

"It's meant for training and recreation, instead of causing damage like a battle sword. It would be the kind of sword you would probably use."

"The kind of sword I would use, eh?" Anna bit her lip thoughtfully, then her face broke into a wide smile. "En garde!" She exclaimed, thrusting the sword in his direction. He moved out of the way just in time and the blade whipped past him with a _whoosh._

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it?" He laughed. Anna giggled. He grabbed a candlestick from behind him and held it out in front of him like a sword. "Well, then, Have at thee!"

Anna sliced at Hans, and he easily ducked and parried, playfully tapping Anna with the candle part of the candle stick. Anna, determined, swung at the candle, slicing in half.

"Touché m'Lady." Hans laughed before dropping the candle stick and darting past Anna, back up to the deck.

"Oh no you don't!" Anna called out, picking up her skirts and following him.

Hans grabbed a mop that was lying by the main mast, left there by the last member of the crew to swab the deck.

"A-ha!" Hans said, "Your sword is no match for my all-mighty mop!"

Anna giggled and slashed her sword in his direction, and he blocked it with the handle of the mop, making a heavy _thunk_ sound. She yanked the sword out of the wood and backed up as he advanced towards her. He swung it towards her head and she ducked under it, taking a shot at his midsection. AS he moved backwards to avoid the tip, his foot slipped on an old wash rag, and he flew backwards.

But before he hit the ground, Ana grabbed his hand and pulled him back up with a teasing grin. Hans hit his mop against her sword, making an X between them.

"You're pretty good at this." He admitted approvingly.

"Yeah, well I've had a lot of free time on my hands for a while. You pick up a few things." She shrugged her shoulders. Hans smiled warmly at her. _She's so beautiful…_ He thought to himself. _The way her eyes light up when she talks, and those adorable freckles…_

He found himself leaning closer to her, their faces only inches apart. His heart was hammering in his chest, and a feeling he'd never felt before bloomed in his chest. It was like a fire slowly burning in his whole self that was slowly warming him from the inside out. Was this love?

_"Anna…"_ He pushed his face closer to hers, and his eyes closed. But just before their lips brushed, a voice rang out across the docks.

"Princess Anna! Your sister has asked that I bring you to her at once!" Kai yelled. The coupled separated, and Anna blushed profusely.

"Uh, right this second, Kai?"

"Yes, My Lady."

Anna sighed and looked up at Hans. "I guess I better go then. I… I had fun."

Hans smiled. "Me too, Anna. Me too."

They looked at each other for another second before Anna blinked herself out of her trance and giggled nervously. She handed Hans his sword back.

"Bye." She sighed happily as she made her way down the plat form and down the docks.

"Good bye, Anna." Hans said, waving at her until she was out of sight. When she was gone, he sat down on one of the barrels that were scattered around the ship and looked down the sword in his hands. His face broke into a thoughtful smile. _Anna…_


End file.
